


Breakfast in the Squad Car

by kingstoken



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: “Rick, it is little too early in the morning for philosophy”





	Breakfast in the Squad Car

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sasha_b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_b/gifts).

“Do you think this is all there is?” he pondered, looking through the windshield. 

“Rick, it is little too early in the morning for philosophy” said Shane as he took another bite of his breakfast burrito.

“I'm serious, don't you think we are capable of more than this?” Shane swallowed his bite of food, then he placed the remainder of his breakfast on the dashboard.

“This is about Laurie isn't it?” Rick didn't answer. “Hey, things are shit right now, but you'll work through it, and if you don't ... fuck it! You have Carl, and you have me. You will always have me.”


End file.
